Zhaanus Marodamus
Zhaanus "Corpsegrinder" Marodamus, is a Forsaken Deathstalker, Housemaster of House Faralana, ex-Stormwind Assassin, ex-SI:7 Operative and an almost acient thug from Stratholme. He is an invluencial man, having his fingers and powers in almost every faction, he has connections to the guards as well as the underworld at the same time. And still at times, is a greedy basterd. Currently operating as an assassin for the underworld. 'Appearance' A nimble, flexible, strong and agile corpse. How one would describe Zhaanus. Hardly any decay over his body, due to his fast ressurection, only the cheeks ripped away as a sign of individuality. A rather strange and crude scar running over his left eye horizontaly. Around his belt several small sacks containing powder. On the back of the belt a leather satchel. Several items within it. On the side of his right leg, a double-barreled pistol tucked into the hoster, on the left side of his leg, a double-barreled lupara, a Stratholme shotgun. Mostly seen walking around the city of Silvermoon or Undercity in his black leather gear, he steps lightly, as a typical thug. 'Personality' Like all thugs, he still has a sence of greed deep within him, however, it remains calm, knowing what it did. Zhaanus' is a strange kind of Forsaken, at times, kind, warmhearted and caring, the other time, cold, cruel and merciless, distant as one could be. However, he always seems to have his sence of humour, his own little dark sence of humour that is. None will ever know what drives Zhaanus and his actions. Due to his strange personality, and being able to adapt it to the according situation, he can talk his way from nearly every tight situation. 'History' 'Childhood' Zhaanus was born as a son of Sir Sergyr 'Bladeheart' Marodamus and Lillian Stoneforge, in the then still alive house of nobles, House Faralana. He was mostly neglected by his father, only had contact with him if he had done something wrong in his fathers opinion. He got all his attention from his mother, Lillian, a sweet, kind and caring farmer's daughter, who had a chance at the life she only dreamed off, a noble's life. The boy grew up on the streets of Stratholme, hanging around in the dark alleyways of King's Square day after day. Here, the "King of Thieves" was always watching him from the shadows, "Shadowfoot" or the "King of Thieves" felt a strange bond with Zhaanus, her reminded him of himself when he was young. An angry, slightly drunk guard once wanted to lop off Zhaanus' head, for he would have stolen something from the guard. Shadowfoot stepped between the two, knocking the guard from his feet before grabbing the scared kid from the pavement, disapearing into the shadey alleyway of King's Square. The Thief King was relieved the boy was alright, he gave him some food, introduced himself to the child. The still nervous Zhaanus, slightly scared of the thief, spoke with the highest of respect as if having an audiance with the king. He was offerd training by the thief, he gladly accepted the offer, training under his wing, sometimes hours without end, the bond Zhaanus never had with his father, he build up with Shadowfoot. When he reached the age of sixteen, Shadowfoot told him he had to leave, making new buisness in Stormwind City, Zhaanus made a decision, and abandoned his home, leaving to travel with Shadowfoot to Stormwind. 'Teenage Thievery' Having freshly arived in the city of Stormwind, he led a nice, calm and quiet life, being the sneaky thief as ever, he started planning his runs with the other members of the group, in their safehouse, an abandoned house in a hidden alley along the dwarven district. His interests during these years grew out towards engineering, the crafting of weaponry and explosived caught his interest the most. At the age of seventeen, creating his own flintlock pistol wich he still wields to this day. Growing up in a world of thievery, he became a small mastermind behind the runs, each day finding new targets to steal from, houses to break in, and so on. Doing research on the target, using the beggars as eyes and ears for himself. Assessing drawings and making blueprints of the lock he had to crack. He was a thief, and damn good at it as well, stick-ups, robbery, house-raids, all done swift and silently, do it quick and get it done. However, from the shadows he was being watched, but by who, he didn't know. Zhaanus was 20, when he decided to preform a robbery on a cold, rainy day, only one shop was open, and only one man was inside the shop, it would have been an easy run. But as soon as he entered, the door slammed shut, a female assassin stood against the door, his eyes peering at Zhaanus and her mask hiding her ever so sly smirk. Zhaanus kept quiet, awaiting what she would do. Zhaanus returned to the safehouse that night, confused of what happend at the shop, Shadowfoot had noticed something was up, but didn't know exactly what, and he asked him about it. Zhaanus was invited to the Stormwind Assassins. He was being watched, and remarked for his agility, swiftness and above all, precision. 'Adulthood Assassin' Twenty-one of age, and a trainee of the Fourth Finger of the Stormwind Assassins, he was taught in combat, but having lived life on the streets, he knew how to fight, making him one of the best of his class, together with Klodyke Hammersteel, his dwarven friend. After almost an entire year of training, he and Klondyke were moved to the Third Finger, the branch of assassinations. Here he found his recrutor again, La'Tishanai D'vouché, the Quel'Dorei assassin under the callname of Arcanum. Suprisingly, his first assignment, ment to work with his recrutor and his short legged friend. Zhaanus showed the two what he was capable of, he fixed up an ingenious plan, their target was an old Stormwind Noble, wich had collected his own little army to revolt against the kingdom, ceasing power themselves, but little did they know, the Assasins were on their heels. A swift slice of the dagger, a hand pressed upon the lips of the target, the metal cutting open the throat. The assassin placing his hand upon the wound, before dragging the man towards the bushes. The two others, the lady and the beardy, stayed high up between the branches of the tree's. Hidden within the shadow's, their crossbows ready to eliminate any spectators. Zhaanus proved his worth to the Assassins, build up a relationship with La'tishanai, later even married her. Arcanum retired after almost five years of service, when she became pregnant with their first child. After the birth of his daughter, Zhaanus only now heard what happend to Stratholme, with the scourge invasion and such. His mind drifted off to how lawless the alleyways would be, and how much riches there still would lay around. The ye' old greed came into play. His next journey, Stratholme. 'Greed is Hell' Crawling over the rooftops of the still burning Stratholme, seeing small groups of survivors desperately attempting to escape the hell their city was turned into. He saw the ghouls, geists, zombies, Death Knights and necromancers roam the streets, roam the buildings, slaughtering everyone in their sights. Luckly for Zhaanus, you cannot kill what you cannot see. He stood upon the balcony of the house of his childhood years, just gazing over the city with a sence of sadness within him, remembering those who lived in his neighbourhood, his childhood friend, everyone he knew before his leave. He shrugged the thoughts off of himself, turning around and entering his house, after many years of being away, he was finaly home again, in his old, abandoned, scorched, bloodsoaked house. He found his fathers family heirloom, with a grin he picked it up, a glimpse of a thief's greed noticable in his eyes. His mind drifted off to the old safe full of gold that was left behind in the bank. Leaping over the rooftops like mad, swift and steady in his movement, avoiding slippng, falling or anything that could indicate his presence to the scourge, he landed upon the rooftop of the bank. The doors were open, the windows to the offices broken and smashed. It would have been an easy heist, crashing through the office window, sliding down the banister from the staircase, hopping over the service dest, towards the safe, crack it, take the loot and get out. He clearly under estimated the strenght and speed and above all, intellect of the Scourge, thinking they were nothing but lone minions obeying to a sole ruler. He never expected Arthas' chosen leader for Stratholme to be around, he never expected Arthas' to have a lieutenant overwatching the city in the first place. What he recived when leaving the bank was a dead cold frostplated fist into the face and a runed blade directly impaling his chest. Risen from the dead the very second by the nearby necromancer. 'Forsaken Afterlife' The Stormwind Assassin under the codename of "Bladeheart" was no more, he died, at the steps of a Stratholme bank, deep within the city. A new man arose, a dead man, filled with confusement when he saw himself as an undead, he lived in solitude at first, later he found more of his kind, the freed forsaken, starting their pilgrimage from wherever the Scourge transported them, and they ended, at the heart of the Forsaken strenght, Undercity. He wandered around the city, looking for anyone familliar, he failed, only seeing piles of rotten scourge who had been killed during the revolt, suddenly he was lined up, against the wall, slightly shocked he stood still. A man wearing heavy plated armor eyed the line, picking out several men in the line, then a second man appeared, this one dressed in leather, he pointed t Zhaanus. "You, what were you before you died?" he asked. Zhaanus replied: "Assassin, -Stormwind- Assassin..". Grinning shortly before the man beckoned him over. "Welcome to the Deathstalkers" he said to him, patting him upon the back. In his afterline now, he is a senior ranking deathstalker, nowadays he has his sence of greed calmed, traning newer corpses in the art of the Deathstalkers. 'Old Habbits Die Hard' After the loss of his fosterchild, the old habbit came back. That thrill, that feeling, the exitement. The greed was back. He felt it, running through his veins. He had enough of being a Deathstalker, listing himself as "Leave of Absence" in the Deathstalkers, he rememberd that he once had a conversation with his old friend. Zelji. He remembed the location and time of the conversation, and but ofcourse, the subject. Cold, hard cash. Bags and bags off coins, so big that you'd need an orcish servant just to carry them around. Big money lay on the streets of Murder Row and every other shadey ally. Filthy work, stealing, lying, beating, killing. All things Zhaanus was too familliar with. Zhaanus his hands had not been clean for a long while, so why wouldn't he take the job? It would go against one of his morales. Killing other agents of the horde, but, it came into colosion with his other morale. Money. And as many say, money rules. He satisfied himself with the idea, that he would not be eliminating horde agents, rather, he would be eliminating horde troublemakers. Yes, that would do. Being brought back to the streets where crime ruled, he made a deal. Work as an assassin for the underworld, get payed, and even help the horde get rid of other criminals. His training as an Stormwind Assassin, an SI:7 Operative, and even further training as a Deathstalker, plus the fact he had been turning into a gun nut lately, would prove their worth on his assingments. Buying a special large backpack for the special big pay. 'Acquiantances, Connections and Friends' 'Acquiantances' Dremoras Valkynas Chrull - House member of House Faralana, a deseased shadowlord and caster of the fel arts, a warlock who has an incredabile hate towards Dalaran and it's magi. Preparing evil schemes to make life a living hell for everyone inside of the magical city. Sigtyr Exmortem - A fallen mercenary company leader formerly known as Darrick Landowar, now residing at an unknown location in Northerend, fighting the scourge as an one man army. 'Connections' Zelji Sul'athanz - A troll assassin working in the underworld, his informant and sometimes his job partner. Airion Bael - Quel'Dorei pirate of the Blackwater Raiders, once brought back to life by Zhaanus and with help of one of his house members. Whent renegade under Zhaanus' after not completing an assingment. Is now being hunted by him. Gymar Landowar - The only living member of House Faralana, loyal but mad, the younger brother of Sigtyr. Wendel "Crazy Ivan" Hammersteel - An old, sometims mad, dwarf, old friend of Zhaanus but now his connection into Stormwind. Ethaliane "Cold Hands" Merdociuous - One of the Deathstalker's quartermasters, suplies Zhaanus with.. Well, stuff he needs. 'Friends' Draecus Morkasid - One of Zhaanus' housemembers, the magus and doctor of the house, know's how to treat even the most severe of wounds, he is a former Apothecary, left the apothecarium to join into his old ranks within the Kirin Tor. Apothecary Zinge - Zinge used to be Zhaanus' regular "Doctor" so to speak. She patched him up whenever he broke another bone, twisted another join, and so on, and so on 'Family' Idix - Idix is a small time thug and a big time troublemaker, once they used to hate eachother, but now Idix is the fosterchild of Zhaanus, his god daughter. Whent missing, presumed deceased. Scarlet Alanai Marodamus - Scarlet is the half elven daughter of Zhaanus. She was placed in a fosterhome after her mother's and father's death. She had been trained by SI:7 later on, as being the child of two ex-agents, however, whent renegade against Stormwind and became a neutral agent. 'Memorable Quotes' 'Travia' *Marodamus is a level 33 Alt rogue on the Darkmoon Faire(EU) server. *Some of Marodamus' connections are NPC or PC's no longer playing Category:Characters Category:Forsaken Category:Horde Category:Darkmoon Faire (Server) Category:Rogue